Alike Opposites
by MistressOfTheMire
Summary: Bankotsu Monomi. Jakotsu Iida. These two teens will soon find out that they are more alike than they previously thought. AU, JakBan, shonen ai. Bankotsu's POV
1. The prankster and the outcast

Well, the first chapter is finally up! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, because I'm making up the whole story as I type it, but I hope that it will come out fine in the end! 

Warning: This story contains yaoi, or shonen-ai. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't flame me for it.

Pairings: JakBan, maybe others

* * *

Name: Bankotsu Monomi

School: Gensai High School

Grade: 10

Gender: Male

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Family: Brother, Renkotsu

Popularity: None

Name: Jakotsu Iida

School: Gensai High School

Grade: 11

Gender: Male

Hair: Black

Eyes: Grey

Family: None

Popularity: Some

These two different teens will soon find out that they are more alike that they had previously thought….

**Alike Opposites**

Chapter 1: The Outcast and The Prankster

"Bankotsu, get your lazy self out of bed and come down to breakfast!" My brother, Renkotsu, yelled through the door. I grunted in reply and rolled over on my bed, trying to go back to sleep. I almost succeeded, but of course Renkotsu had to ruin it for me.

"Bankotsu, you leave me no choice…I'm coming in!" He said a little to cheerfully. I barely had time to process this when a bucket of ice cold water was dumped all over me. Renkotsu laughed evilly, running out the door.

"Renkotsu, come back here you idiot!" I screamed after him.

I chased him down the hall, and almost followed him out the door until I realized that I was still in my pajamas- black boxer shorts and an oversized T-shirt. Grumbling to myself about crazed brothers and evil buckets of water, I reluctantly got ready for school.

Once I was ready I headed to the kitchen to fix my breakfast. It looked like Renkotsu had already eaten, judging from the amount of dirty dishes in the sink. He always had to use at least four plates to eat, instead of the one normal people use. Then again, Renkotsu is anything but normal. With the tattoos on his face, I always thought that he looked like some kind of fruit. Demented fruit. I'm not sure why I thought that, but then again I'm not normal, either. I also have a tattoo - a purple star on my forehead. I won't tell you exactly how I ended up getting it, but I will say that it involved spiked punch, sweaty socks, and lots of very small, very painful needles. And did I mention that I am also gay? Yep, I'm attracted to other guys- not that anybody knows, of course. It would be a disaster if anyone at school ever found out.

But I'm getting off track. Throughout my little ramble, I had almost made it to school. I was about a block away when a group of senior jocks stopped me.

"Well, look who it is- little Banny!" said one of them, a big muscled guy with an even bigger ego. He was calling me my much hated nickname- (by me, at least) Banny. It sounded like a little kid's name, and because I am so small in build, the preps and jocks gave me the name Banny. How I loathed it.

I winced at the name, but I was already walking toward the school so they didn't see me do it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" another jock asked threateningly. I ignored him and kept on walking, or I did until a hand clamped down on my shoulder and spun me around. It was the first guy.

He brought back his fist and aimed it at me, but I turned my body, making him miss me completely. In all my years of bullying, I had learned three things: One, don't run away, Two, move as little as you can, and Three, don't hang around after you're done with them. I was following the second rule now. The first guy growled and came at me again, this time trying to punch me in the stomach. I caught his hand and quickly moved behind him, causing his arm to twist painfully. He yelped and fell to his knees, cradling his arm.

Two other jocks came at me from either side, steam practically coming out of their ears. I waited until the last second, then took a step backwards. The blockheads collided and fell down, dazed from their crash. I smirked and turned to face the rest of the group. My smirk faded as I saw how many of them were still standing. There were at least nine other guys, all of them bigger and stronger than I was.

My opponents separated and surrounded me on either side. I gulped and got into a fighting stance with one of my hands in a fist by my side and the other one in front of me, with my first two fingers straight. I was about to launch myself at them when I felt someone else's back press against my own.

"Need a little help?" the person, a boy, asked.

"Sure," I replied.

Together we fought our way through all of the offenders, cornering the last one and knocking him out swiftly. I blew my bangs out of my eyes and looked over at my partner, grinning.

"Thanks. I would have been Bankotsu on a stick if you hadn't come," I said thankfully. The other boy smiled.

"So I guess that's your name, huh? I'm Jakotsu. Jakotsu Iida," He introduced himself.

"I'm Bankotsu Monomi," I said. Do you know how hard it is to keep a straight face when the inside of your mind is flashing 'HOT GUY! HOT GUY!' at you? No? Well, let me tell you, it isn't the easiest thing in the world- especially with a guy with Jakotsu's looks.

He had wonderful black, shiny hair pulled up into a half ponytail and the cutest purple stripes under each eye. Speaking of eyes, he had the most gorgeous dark blue eyes that I had ever seen. It felt like I could drown in them. In fact, I think I must have drowned in them because Jakotsu was waving a hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Yoo-hoo, anybody in there?" he asked in a singsong voice.

"Huh?" was my brilliant reply. When I noticed what he was doing I blushed slightly for spacing out on him and tried to make him forget about it by starting up a conversation.

"So, Jakotsu, where do you go to school?" I asked. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I had seen him before.

"I go to Gensai High. You go there too, right?" he said.

"Yeah, but how did you know? I'm not exactly the most popular kid in the school," I wondered curiously.

"I know basically everyone in the school. I like to play pranks, so I have to find out who's the best person to do it on. Mostly it's the preps and jocks, but occasionally I find a target among the others at the school," Jakotsu stated.

"That must be why you look familiar. I think I've seen you in the principal's office when I passed by there before. You sure get sent there alot," I said truthfully. I had seen him there on numerous occasions.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Jakotsu answered sheepishly. We laughed and continued our journey to the school.

"Hey, Jakotsu!" I called out to him as he was heading toward his first class.

"Hmm?" he replied, turning his head and blinking once. I found this the cutest gesture, and for a moment was lost in a fantasy of chibi Jakotsu's running around with puppy dog eyes. Don't ask.

I was startled from my daydream by Jakotsu's voice, asking me what I wanted. I blushed and said,

"Sorry about that. I was just daydreaming. Anyway, do you want to go to the ramen place after school? After the stuff that the school board calls lunch, you'll probably need it."

"Sure! I'll meet you by the bike stand right after school, okay?" he said. I grinned and nodded, waving before racing to my locker to get my things.

I slid into class as the last bell rang, barely making it. I had to run to get there in time- my locker was practically on the other side of the building, and I had spent most of the time I normally used for going to my locker talking to Jakotsu. I really didn't mind, though. It was well worth it, in my opinion.

That got me thinking about Jakotsu. Now that I thought about it, I did remember seeing him slinking around right before I saw Takeda-sensei run out of the bathroom, screaming bloody murder. And before orange paint was found all over the entire cheerleading squad's uniforms. They had to perform in them, too.

I snorted softly at the memory- the whole fiasco was Jakotsu's fault, and apparently he enjoyed every minute of it. I sighed wistfully and started taking notes, my thoughts drifting occasionally towards Jakotsu.

Jakotsu was waiting for me at the bike rack, just as he promised. He waved as soon as he spotted me, jogging over. After exchanging hellos, we made our way towards Ichiraku's, the best place to get ramen this side of the country. We didn't really talk on our way to Ichiraku's, but remained in a comfortable silence. It was a blessing after the noisy clamor of the schoolyard.

As we arrived at the ramen house, a waitress led us to a booth near the back of the building. We sat down and, already knowing what we wanted, ordered. Jakotsu got ramen with miso, while I ordered teriyaki ramen. The waitress, Mika, nodded and went to get our food.

"Bankotsu, are you friends with any of the cheerleaders or football team?" Jakotsu asked randomly. I blinked in surprise and answered,

"No, why?"

"I thought of a really good prank to pull on them on the way here, but I didn't want to do it if you were friends with any of them." Jakotsu said.

"Do tell," I said somewhat evilly.

Jakotsu smirked and said,

"Well, here's what I was thinking…"

I tried to stifle my laughter as Jakotsu and I watched the unsuspecting cheerleader walk into the cafeteria. She was strolling right into the trap we had set up. A second after she walked in there, we heard a scream and she came running out of the cafeteria. A crowd of people rushed into the room to see what was wrong, and promptly started laughing.

Jakotsu gave me a high five, and we casually strolled into the room, acting like we knew nothing about the pictures hanging from the walls and ceiling. And what pictures they were- all of a cheerleader or football player doing something embarrassing. There was a picture of a cheerleader picking her nose, scratching her butt, and even one with the head cheerleader laying on the couch wearing nothing but a bra and boxer shorts, stuffing her face with cake. The pictures of the football players were worse. Together Jakotsu and I had captured one of them singing into a hairbrush, dancing with a lamp, and sleeping with a teddy bear with his thumb in his mouth on film. There were many, many others as well.

All of the pictures had been blown up to the size of a piece of paper and strung like laundry from the walls, ceiling, and just about any other place you could think of. Needless to say, the people in the pictures weren't happy, but no one had any proof of anyone doing it, so we were home free. Or, at least until we heard a voice say over the loudspeaker,

"Jakotsu Iida, please come to the principal's office immediately."

Jakotsu and I flinched and looked at each other.

"I guess someone caught us." I said dejectedly.

"Actually, I doubt that they could find any evidence that we did anything. The staff just know that I'm the only one who ever plays pranks around here, and so they automatically know it's me." Jakotsu commented.

"Well, this time it was both of us. Better go confess." I said dryly.

"But they don't know that you were involved. I'll just go to them and say that I did it, and no one will be the wiser." He replied.

"I'm not leaving you to take all the blame!" I argued, not wanting him to take my punishment.

"It's fine, really. I'm used to it by now." He assured me.

"You're not taking the blame for me and that's final!" I ended the conversation. Jakotsu sighed, but followed me into the principal's office.

As we entered, the secretary looked up. I entered the room first and my body was blocking Jakotsu's from view. The woman smiled at me and said,

"Hello. How can I help you?" I remembered that no one knew that I had helped Jakotsu with his prank, so I told her why I was there.

"Honey, you don't need to cover for him. He's not worth it." The lady said with a sneer. I bristled at the remark and was about to give her a piece of my mind when Jakotsu placed a calming hand on my shoulder. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered,

"Take it easy- I'm used to this. Let me handle it."

I narrowed my eyes, but nodded. Jakotsu smiled and stepped out from behind me, making the secretary's sneer turn into a scowl.

"Making others cover for you- that's just the kind of thing I would expect from someone like you." She said icily. I stepped forward and snapped,

"Jakotsu didn't make me do anything. I helped him pull the prank, and now I'm going to share the punishment with him. I don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it, either."

Jakotsu glanced at me with wide eyes, but I kept staring at the woman, daring her to say anything.

"Go on in to the principal's office, then." She finally said with a snobbish air about her.

"We will." I replied, not phased in the least by her attitude. Jakotsu and I made our way into the office. I was still simmering with anger at what the woman had said to my new friend, and I hoped that I wouldn't take it out on the principal. I didn't need another black mark on my already marred record.

The principal was an aging man who should have retired years ago, but stubbornly refused to relinquish his position. He was sitting in a high-backed leather chair when Jakotsu and I stepped into his office. Apparently he had heard what I said to the secretary about helping with Jakotsu's prank because as soon as we walked in, he said,

"So, you're Jakotsu's new partner in crime, eh?"

"Yeah. And Jakotsu didn't put me up to it, either." I confirmed. The principal chuckled and reassured me,

"Oh, I believe you. Jakotsu wouldn't do that to someone, although my secretary seems to think otherwise. So, what shall the punishment be this time?"

I must have looked confused, because Jakotsu chuckled and said,

"I get to choose my punishment. Unless my pranks do actual harm, there's not really much anyone can do to me. He just lets me decide my own punishment so he doesn't have to."

"Wow. I didn't know you could do that." I said, impressed. Jakotsu shrugged and turned back to the principal.

"How about two days cleaning duty with the janitor? I'll clean up all of the gunk people leave behind and everyone will be satisfied that I got my 'just desserts'. Of course I'm friends with the janitor, but they don't have to know that."

The principal nodded and picked up his pen, writing on a piece of paper. When he was done he folded it and said,

"So on Wednesday and Thursday you'll be with the janitor after school. And you, too, Bankotsu."

Jakosu and I grinned and mock-saluted before turning and going through the doorway.

Jakotsu had mentioned a new café he wanted to try, so after school we went there. It was called _Starglow café. _It sounded like a snooty place to me, but when we went there it was surprisingly homey. A waitress led us to a table, took our orders, and left to get them. Jakotsu and I stayed in a comfortable silence until I brought up something I had heard the secretary at the school say.

"Hey, Jakotsu? What did the secretary mean when she said 'someone like you'?"

Jakotsu visibly stiffened and said, stuttering,

"I…I don't know what you mean."

I raised my eyebrow and reassured him,

"You can tell me, Jakotsu. I promise I won't freak out or anything."

Jakotsu rubbed his arm nervously before replying,

"You'll probably think I'm disgusting or something."

I reached over the table and placed my hand on top of his.

"I won't be disgusted. You can tell me anything, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu took a deep breath and said,

"I'm gay." He screwed his eyes shut, as if expecting a blow. When I didn't do anything, he slowly opened his eyes and said in a disbelieving tone,

"Aren't you going to run away screaming now?"

I smiled gently at him and replied,

"Why would I? Even if you like boys more than girls, you're still my friend. And besides, I'm the same way."

Jakotsu gaped at me, his mouth wide open.

"Be careful, you might catch a roaming speck of dust." I joked. His eyes teared up and he rubbed furiously at them with the heel of his palm.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly. He gave me a shaky smile and said,

"It's just that no one has ever stayed with me once they found out. I'm just happy, that's all."

"Well, you'd better be prepared, 'cause it looks like you're going to be stuck with me for a long time." I said jauntily. We laughed, and spent the rest of our stay at the café trading jokes.

* * *

Whew! That took awhile! 6 pages on Microsoft word. I need more ideas, and any help would be greatly appreciated! Don't expect updates that often, though, because I'm a slow typer, and I have to make this up as I go.

Reviews are welcome, and flames will be used to cook my ramen! Hmm…maybe you should send me flames…I'm joking, by the way. Thanks for reading!


	2. Training and a sleepover

Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long… 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Or Jakotsu. Or Bankotsu. I do, however, own my Jakotsu plushie, who I have huggled to death.

Warning: This story contains yaoi, so don't read it if you don't like it.

* * *

**Alike Opposites**

Chapter 2: Training and a sleepover

Bankotsu's POV

_A sliver of light shone through the partly open doorway, casting faint shadows on everything in the room. My eleven-year-old self huddled in the corner, desperately attempting to block out the sounds coming from down the stairs._

_I heard a crash and then a scream- my mother's scream. I cried out softly and shut my eyes, imagining what that scream could have meant. If anything happened to my mother while she was protecting me, I didn't know what I'd do._

_I strained my ears, trying to catch any sign that my mother was okay. Instead of hearing her pleas to leave me alone, I was met with silence. _

'_Mother?' I mouthed, wanting her to respond to my silent question. I didn't dare say anything out loud, lest _he_ heard me._

_My question was answered with the creak of the stairs- someone was coming up, and I doubted that it was my mom. I withdrew farther into my corner, hoping that I would be overlooked. No such luck. _

_A shadow moved in front of the light from the hall, taking up nearly all the room with its massive size. I gulped, knowing that my hiding place had been found. _

_The figure stepped into my room, closing the door behind it. Walking over to my corner, it smirked, as its breath washed over me, reeking of alcohol. _

"_Why, hello there, son." My father said._

_I whimpered and tried to crawl away, but he snagged the back of my shirt and threw me across the room._

_I hit the wall with a sickening crack and fell down on my bed, nearly unconscious. Through bleary eyes I watched as my so-called father came closer and closer, and the last thing I saw before I succumbed to the darkness was that of my father's arm coming down with a maniacal look in his eyes._

I sat up, gasping for breath. This was the third time I had had that dream in a month. It was always the same- I always relived the night my mother was killed and my father attacked me and left me for dead.

I glanced at my alarm clock- 5:00 am. Yet another night I had awoken early.

I pulled up my shirt, exposing my stomach and the horrid reminder of that night.

Stretching across my entire stomach was a livid scar, left from a wound that almost killed me. My father had a broken beer bottle in his hand the night he came into my room, and, half-crazed with alcohol, he had slashed it across my stomach.

Luckily a neighbor had heard the sounds of a struggle coming from my house and had called the police and an ambulance. I was rushed to the hospital and taken into the emergency room, where the surgeons had stopped the blood flow and stitched up the wound.

I was never expected to last the night due to blood loss and shock, but I pulled through and was released from the hospital a month later.

A lawyer had met me on getting out and told me that my father was in prison and that I was to live with my older brother, Renkotsu.

It was awkward at first, but once we learned more about each other-such as Renkotsu was an early bird and painfully cheerful in the morning and that it took me at least an hour before I was fully awake- we got along relatively well.

I sighed and attempted to go back to sleep, knowing that it was a lost cause. I had yet to fall back asleep after one of my dreams.

> > > > > > > > > > > >

Jakotsu greeted me as soon as I walked into view, cheerful despite the fact that we were at school. I waved tiredly and suppressed a yawn- I never fell back to sleep after the dream, just staying awake and waited for Renkotsu to wake up.

Jakotsu must have noticed my yawn, because when I reached him he asked me worriedly,

"Are you okay? You look really tired."

"I am tired. I woke up at 5 am and couldn't go back to sleep." I replied.

"Why did you wake up at 5 am?" He wondered.

"Bad dream." Jakotsu seemed to get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, and didn't press the subject.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about my recurring nightmares. I hadn't told anyone about them- not even Renkotsu. I could trust Jakotsu with my sexuality secret, but that's because he's the same way and I knew he wouldn't tell or anything. However, I didn't know what he would do with my secret about my dreams.

I pushed all thoughts leading in that direction away from my mind, instead focusing on getting to my class in time for the last bell.

> > > > > > > > > > > >

As I walked into PE, the last class of the day, I immediately noticed that things were set up differently. The bleachers were all put into one corner, and mats were spread out all over the floor. Beside each mat was a wooden sword and body padding. There were a few other people milling around, but they looked like they didn't know anything about it either.

_Okay…_I thought. _This is different._ I curiously walked over to one of the swords and picked it up, noting that it was heavier than a normal wooden sword. With all of the fighting that I had done over the years, I knew my fair share about them.

I started twirling the sword around, getting the feel of it. The balance seemed good, and I couldn't detect any weak points in it. I nodded to myself, pleased with it.

Just then the coach, Ayuda-sensei, strolled into the room. The rest of the class slowly trickled in after him.

He blew the whistle hanging around his neck, motioning for us to come over to where he was standing. Once we were in a semi-circle around him, he began,

"Now, I know you're probably all wondering why there are swords and mats all over the place." He stopped for the many nods of confirmation. "Well, we are going to start a self-defense program that will continue throughout the rest of the year. We will learn how to wield a sword and the basic offense and defense maneuvers of the sword. We will also be learning how to fight hand-to-hand.

"I want you all to choose a mat and put on the padding beside it. I don't want any of you getting hurt in this class. The eleventh graders will be joining us shortly, as they have had this class before and can give you one-on-one training. It will be much more efficient than if only I did it. Now go find a mat and get ready!"

Everyone dispersed and went to their respective mat. I made my way to the one that I still had the sword from.

About two minutes later, after everyone had the padding on, the eleventh graders came in. They were an exceptionally loud group, and almost all of them came in whooping and hollering. I grimaced at the thought of being paired up with one of these dumbbells.

Then I caught sight of Jakotsu. He was standing a little apart from the rest, a frown on his face.

The coach gave the signal for the eleventh graders to pair up with one of us.

I waved my hands in the air to get Jakotsu's attention. He looked my way and grinned, jogging over to me and saying,

"I didn't know you would be here!"

"I didn't even know we were doing this. I'm just glad that I'm paired up with you instead of one of those peabrains over there." I replied, tilting my head to where the others were making fools out of themselves. Jakotsu and I sweatdropped at their antics, choosing instead to focus our attention on better things than seeing who could carry the most swords in their mouths.

"So, have you had any practice with a sword before?" Jakotsu asked me.

"I've had some practice with it out on the streets, but never any formal training." I answered. Jakotsu nodded and picked up my sword, holding it with both hands on the grip.

"The main thing is to never show signs of your next attack. Try to fool your opponent, and finish the match as quickly as possible." Jakotsu adopted the tone of a teacher.

"When you do that, it gives your opponent less time to do his own special attacks and it doesn't give your opponent time to fully anticipate your next move. Move swiftly and silently, confusing your adversary with your speed. Watch me."

With that, Jakotsu got into a stance that I had never seen before, with the hand holding the sword by his shoulder, his other hand by his side, and his knees slightly bent. He paused for a second before quickly running forward; slashing with his sword four times, and doing a back flip towards me.

"Now, how many times did you see me slash the sword?" he asked.

"Four times, why?" I replied, wondering what was the big deal about that.

Jakotsu chuckled and said appraisingly,

"You actually did better than most people. I slashed my sword twelve times. Usually people only see one, if any. The fact that you saw four proves that you are skilled already. I want you to see all of my attacks and be able to parry them. The only thing I have against you is speed. You get that, and you'll beat me. Now let's see what you've got."

He handed me my sword and picked up another one from a different mat.

"I'm going to go slower, but don't expect me to keep doing that once you get better." He said, getting into his stance again.

I smirked and lowered myself into my own stance- my left arm extended with my fingers slightly curved, my right arm holding my sword parallel to the ground, and my knees bent.

We stayed like that, waiting for the other to make the first move. Jakotsu moved first, running towards me with his sword raised. I barely had time to block his first strike when he was aiming for my stomach. I jumped back and stumbled slightly, not used to moving so quickly.

Jakotsu charged at me again, aiming for my neck but he switched directions at the last second and almost hit me in the side. He twirled around be and pressed his blade against my back, indicating that he had won.

He lowered his sword and came around to the front of me. I was amazed that he could do all that and not be out of breath.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. Are you sure that you slowed down?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was actually going at about 40 percent of my normal speed. Not to brag, but I can go really, really fast when I want to." He answered truthfully.

"No kidding." I let out a sigh and stretched my arms above my head. "Well, that's my workout for the day. Since school's over, want to go get some ice cream?"

Jakotsu grinned and said,

"Of course."

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Licking our ice cream cones- strawberry for Jakotsu and mint chocolate chip for me- we made our way towards the park. It wasn't anything fancy, just a clearing half-surrounded by woods with a swing set, slide, four benches, and a few picnic tables. Jakotsu led the way to one of the benches under a giant oak tree. The tree cast patterns of shadows on our skin, making us look like two members of a warrior tribe painted with war paints.

"Jakotsu?" I asked, interrupting the silence.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Why did you tell me the real reason why the secretary didn't like you instead of making something up? I would have believed you if you said that it was because of your pranks, or something."

"I dunno. I just felt like I could trust you for some reason. Even though I haven't known you for that long, it seems like I've known you forever."

"Really? It feels like that to me, too. I think that's why I told you about me."

"Heh, we're the two weirdoes who think that total strangers are our best friends forever."

"But we are, though. What do you say, BFF?"

"Always and forever."

We shook hands and gave each other a friendly hug.

After finishing off our ice cream, Jakotsu and I started walking towards my house, and I assumed his house, also. I began thinking about dinner, and remembered that Renkotsu said that he was making oden. I hoped that he was making extra, because of what I was about to say.

"Jakotsu, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No, why?" He replied curiously.

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner? Renkotsu's making oden."

"Sure! But who's Renkotsu?"

"He's my older brother."

"Oh. Why is he making dinner? Is he like, the cook of the family or something?"

"Well, I can't cook worth beans, and he's the only other one. My parents died when I was eleven."

"Oh, sorry. My parents died, too. My cat and I live by ourselves."

"Wow. I can't imagine what it would be like to have nobody."

"It's okay, I guess. The government pays for all my bills, so I don't have to worry about them."

I nodded and kept walking. Soon we arrived at my house- a one-story building with bushes surrounding the entire house. The grass was slightly overgrown, but it wasn't that noticeable. I rummaged through my backpack for my keys, finally finding them in the front pocket. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

It looked like Renkotsu was home- his backpack was tossed aside haphazardly, and I could hear the TV on in the living room. I removed my backpack and set it beside Renkotsu's, motioning for Jakotsu to do the same.

Once we were rid of the essence of school and had gotten a can of soda from the kitchen, I lead Jakotsu into the living room.

It wasn't anything special, just a TV against one wall, a recliner in one corner, a coffee table, and a sofa that my brother was currently residing on. I stepped into the room and made my way to the couch. Renkotsu didn't even notice that I was home until I said,

"Renkotsu! Could you please join the world of the living already? I brought a friend over."

Renkotsu scowled at me and commented sourly,

"Oh? And were you going to tell me that you were bringing friends over?"

"First of all, it's only one friend. And second, I didn't know Jakotsu was coming over until about fifteen minutes ago. Can you make extra oden?" I added in uber-cute puppy dog eyes for good measure, complete with teary eyes and a quivering lip.

"Fine. Just never do that again. It's freaky…" he got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

I grinned and pumped my arm up and down. Jakotsu watched me, amused, before he asked,

"Didn't think that he would make extra?"

"No, wasn't sure if the puppy dog eyes worked. But they did, and I'm going to store that information for later. So…what do you want to do while dinner's being made?" I replied.

Jakotsu shrugged, and said,

"I guess we can just watch TV. Hey, have you seen that new show on TBS?…"

> > > > > > > > > > > >

Renkotsu called us to dinner about an hour later. We gathered around the oval shaped dining table, Renkotsu across from Jakotsu and me. It seemed he had gone all-out with the oden, making it better than I had remembered. The meal was spent in silence until Renkotsu decided to play twenty questions.

"So, Jakotsu, is it?" he asked.

"Yes. Jakotsu Iida." Jakotsu answered somewhat nervously.

"How long have you known Bankotsu?"

"About a week, I guess. I helped him out, and we became friends soon after."

"I see…Where do you live? In case I have to pick up Bankotsu sometime."

"My apartment is just down the street. You turn left from your driveway, go straight until you reach Sakura Lane, take a right there, and keep going until you get to the Kaijou apartment building. My apartment number is 234."

"Okay, I know where that is. Who do you live with?"

"It's just me and my cat, Paki."

"Mmm."

It seemed that Renkotsu was done asking questions, so I excused Jakotsu and myself. We went up to my room and started playing video games.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

After six rounds of Nascar racing, four rounds of Pac Man, and five rounds of Fighter Pilot 2, the score was Jakotsu- 12, Me- 3. What can I say, the guy could really use that controller!

I groaned and slumped down in my bean bag chair. I had seriously thought that I could beat him, but he sure proved me wrong.

I glanced at the clock hanging above my TV, gaping at the time. It was already 10:30! I didn't think that we had been playing video games for that long! I didn't want Jakotsu to walk home this late at night, and Renkotsu was already in bed, so I offered,

"Hey, want to spend the night over here? It's already 10:30, and I doubt that you want to walk home in the dark."

"Are you sure it's okay? I've walked home in the dark before, and it's not really a big deal." He said.

"Of course I'm sure. You can use the spare bedroom across the hall. Thank goodness it's Friday, otherwise three people would have to take showers in the morning." I reassured him.

"Then I suppose I'm staying! Can I borrow some pajamas?" Jakotsu asked.

"Sure, but they'll be a little small on you. You're taller than I am." I said, going over to my chest of drawers and rummaging around in the top drawer. I took out an overly large T-shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts.

"This okay?" I asked, holding them up. Jakotsu nodded and took them from me, heading towards the bathroom to change.

While he was in the bathroom I switched my school outfit with a black tank top and red flannel pants. I had just finished unbraiding my hair when Jakotsu came out.

The boxers fit him perfectly, even if they were a little short and the T-shirt hung loosely off of his frame. He had taken his hair out of its customary loop and it fell down his back in loose waves. All in all, he was hot!

I tried not to stare, turning back to my mirror and brushing out my long locks. I sensed Jakotsu walk up behind me and take the brush from my hand. He started brushing my hair and gathered it on top of my head, doing a loop like he usually wore it. He stuck the hairpin from his hair into my own, and stepped away, admiring his work.

I picked up a hand- held mirror and turned around, looking at the back of my head. It actually didn't look that bad.

"Now that you did my hair, I get to do yours." I said, getting up and motioning for Jakotsu to sit down where I was. He complied, and I started brushing his hair.

I separated it into three thick strands, crossing them over and under each other as I went along. Soon his hair was in a braid almost as long as my own.

I smiled at my work and handed him the mirror so he could see. After inspecting it, he grinned and mock clapped. I bowed, and said jokingly,

"Thank you, thank you very much." We laughed and joked around some more before heading to bed. Jakotsu went across the hall while I made myself comfortable in my own queen-sized bed.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

I awoke to the sound of my door opening. I looked over to my window, noting that it was still dark, and mumbled,

"G'way, Renkotsu. It ain' time fer me to ge' up yet." I pulled the covers over my head, trying to go back to sleep.

The person who opened my door padded softly over to my bed, coming to a stop right beside me.

"Bankotsu? Are you awake?" a voice whispered, shaking me gently. I removed my head from under the covers, gazing at Jakotsu with half-lidded eyes.

"Wha's wrong?" I asked sleepily. I yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I fully opened my eyes and looked at Jakotsu. He seemed nervous, and a bit scared, even. I sat up straighter, wondering what had happened.

"I had a nightmare about my parents dying. Do you mind if I stayed in here for awhile? I just need to know someone's with me." He said.

"Of course I don't mind." I replied, scooting over and making room for him to get in the bed.

"Thanks." Said Jakotsu, crawling in beside me and getting under the covers. I smiled at him and burrowed into my pillow, sighing. I felt Jakotsu move around, getting comfortable before nodding off to sleep.

I stayed awake a little longer, listening to Jakotsu's even breathing. I smiled to myself and slung an arm over his stomach, soon falling asleep myself.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! I've got a good system going on- I type up a page a day, so I can be finished with a chapter in a week. I actually made this one a little longer than I intended, but I'm sure no one will complain! I already have a good idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter, so it should be easier to write.

Thank you to all that reviewed! I love hearing from my readers, and constructive criticism is welcome! Just no flames. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter:P

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	3. The wonder of Jakotsutou

Okay, I know it's a little late, but I didn't type anything for two days. I was watching fireworks and I had to pack for Carowinds on Monday, and I didn't have time to type anything because I had to get up at five in the morning, and I wanted to sleep. Then on Tuesday I went to Carowinds and my friend (who doesn't approve of this kind of stuff) spent the night, so I couldn't type any then. I did type a page on Wednesday, and a page a day from then on, but still…

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. This is the last time I'm going to say it.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Alike Opposites**

Chapter 3: The wonders of Jakotsutou

Bankotsu's POV

_Click. Click. Snort. Click. _I groggily opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Jakotsu's sleeping face, inches from my own. My eyes widened at the close proximity and I tried to scoot backwards to no avail. I heard another snort of laughter, and craned my neck to look at my door.

Renkotsu was standing just inside the doorway, camera in hand, and trying to suppress his laughter. I quickly realized the position Jakotsu and I were in, (My arm was still around his waist while the other one was under his head, and his arms were slung across my waist) and what it must look like to Renkotsu.

I swiftly untangled myself from Jakotsu and got out of bed, heading towards my brother. Renkotsu took one last picture and turned around, racing down the hall- probably heading outside to develop the film. I scowled and walked back to my bed after taking a look at my alarm clock. It was only 9 o' clock, and Jakotsu was still asleep, so I crawled back into bed and fell asleep once again.

"Bankotsu? Hey, Bankotsu, wake up!"

"Huh?" I said blearily. I opened my eyes and sat up, yawning. Jakotsu was sitting at the foot of the bed, grinning. I raised an eyebrow at his expression, wondering how he could be cheerful this early in the morning. (It was actually more around eleven o' clock, but I considered that early in the morning.)

"I'm hungry. Has your brother made breakfast? Well, actually, lunch would be more accurate. Anyway, has he?" Jakotsu asked eagerly. The encounter with Renkotsu earlier came rushing back to me, making me groan.

"Uhh…was that a no?" Jakotsu questioned.

"I have no idea if Renkotsu made anything. I don't even know if he's gotten back from developing the film yet." I answered.

"Film?" Jakotsu wondered. I forgot that he wasn't awake to know what had happened.

"Yeah, Renkotsu took pictures of us while we were sleeping. I think he thought that something was going on. He went to get them developed, and now he'll probably use them for blackmail or something." I groaned.

"Oh. Sorry about that- I should have just stayed in my room." Jakotsu said, looking forlorn. I scooted over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders and giving him a hug.

"I don't mind a bit." I said. "I have some really good blackmail on him anyway, so even if he does use it for that I can just blackmail him back. We'll cancel out each other's threats. It's no big deal."

"Thanks." Jakotsu said. We sat in silence for awhile until Jakotsu said,

"I'm still hungry."

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

After filling Jakotsu's suprisingly big stomach and getting dressed, (I lent Jakotsu some of my clothes) we headed outside. I asked Jakotsu what he wanted to do, and he replied,

"Can you ice skate?"

This question was followed by a sense of dread- I had never even been on ice, much less skate on it.

"Umm…not that I know of…" I answered. Jakotsu smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me to an ice skating rink.

The rink was occupied by a few kids, but they were removing their skates and getting ready to leave.

Jakotsu picked up two pairs of ice skates, handing one pair to me and sitting down to put on his own pair. I swallowed nervously and sat down beside him, pulling on the skates.

Once I laced them up, I attempted to stand. I succeeded, but when I tried to walk in them I stumbled and would have fallen had it not been for Jakotsu's quick reflexes. He set me back on my feet and held my arm, guiding me to the entrance to the rink.

I gulped, but stepped on the ice tentatively. I immediately fell down. Jakotsu, having gotten on right after me, laughed and helped me back up. I scowled at him, but ended up laughing, also.

Jakotsu held my hand and started skating, leaving me no choice but to follow. At first I tried to walk instead of skate, making my movements choppy, but then I started to get the hang of it and was actually skating. I was still using Jakotsu's hand as a lifesaver, though. I think that I might have cut off the blood circulation to his hand, but I didn't dare to let go, in fear of falling again. It isn't pleasant when you sit on freezing ice wearing only thin pants, and I didn't want to experience that again. Can you say 'frozen butt cheeks'?

Soon I was keeping up with Jakotsu, though I still held his hand. I had relaxed my grip, so I wasn't killing it, but I didn't want to let go of it just yet.

"Bankotsu? I'm going to let go now. Try to keep skating but if you can't, then go over to the side of the rink. I'm going to practice my jumps and stuff. Okay?" Jakotsu said.

"O-Okay." I replied. Jakotsu smiled at me and released his grip on my hand. I had to regain my balance at the loss of his guiding touch, but I didn't fall.

Jakotsu took off to the center of the rink, skating faster than I could ever hope to. He swerved around suddenly and jumped into the air in a spin. My breath caught in my chest as I watched him. Jakotsu landed on one foot, the other stretched out behind him. He twirled again, this time landing with one foot bent in front of him. He kept twirling after he landed and went down to the ground, then up once again in a perfect movement.

Jakotsu looked so peaceful on the ice that I almost forgot that I was skating. I soon remembered, however, when I stumbled and fell flat on my backside. I was stunned, but snapped out of it when I heard Jakotsu asking,

"Bankotsu? Bankotsu, are you alright?"

I blinked and started laughing. Jakotsu was startled by my reaction, and the confused look on his face made me laugh even harder. I managed to choke out between bouts of laughter,

"S-Sorry…I just…I just…can't help it…the look…on your f-face…priceless!"

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow, but let out a snicker. We were both soon laughing our ears off.

After we recovered from our little hilarity fest, we skated for a few more minutes, then changed back into our regular shoes and headed home. Or rather, to my house.

"Bankotsu, can we stop by my place so I can feed my cat? I never fed her yesterday, and she's probably starving by now."

"Sure. Lead the way." I answered. Jakotsu grinned and took the lead.

We took a different road than I was used to. Jakotsu said that this is the way to his house, though, and I trusted him. Awhile later we came upon an apartment complex, with a sign that read 'Kaijou Apartments'. We walked up to the second floor, continuing down the hall until we reached a door that had the numbers 234 on it.

Jakotsu fished in his pocket for a moment, his hand soon emerging with a key. He inserted it into the lock and opened the door.

I stepped into the room. I had walked into the living room, which was painted dark purple and was decorated with a coffee table, a black couch with light purple pillows on it, and matching drapes covering the window.

"Homey." I commented. Jakotsu smirked and said,

"Well, it ain't the best, but it's good enough for me. Hope you don't mind the purpleness."

"Not at all. Purple is actually one of my favorite colors. Just don't tell anybody I said that." I replied.

"Of course not. Then people would want to know how I knew, and they would find out that I like it, too." He said with a shrug.

"True." I said.

I sat down on the couch while Jakotsu opened a door on the right. He soon emerged holding a fat calico cat.

"Bankotsu," he said, "This is my cat, Paki. She's a pig, but really sweet."

Jakotsu held out Paki to me, and I complied with his silent request, taking the cat into my arms. Jakotsu went into the kitchen, presumably to get some food for Paki.

I sat, holding Paki in one arm and stroking her with the other. She started purring, rubbing her head against my hand.

This was the scene that Jakotsu came back to. He snickered, and said,

"Looks like you two like each other."

I scowled at him in reply. Jakotsu laughed and called,

"Paki, sweetheart, time to eat!"

The cat perked up, jumped out of my arms, and scampered into the kitchen to get her dinner. Jakotsu and I laughed at her antics.

We waited a little while for Paki to finish eating, after which Jakotsu placed her in his room again. He gathered up a few things, including an extra change of clothes, ("Just in case," he said) pajamas, and a few odd video games. He stuffed all of this in a spare backpack, seeing as he had left his school one at my house, and we were heading out the door and towards my house shortly.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

The rest of the day past swiftly, and soon it was dark once again. Jakotsu and I had spent hours playing video games and we hadn't even noticed.

As we crept to the kitchen, intent on getting food for our growling stomachs, I happened to glance at the time on the microwave. It flashed 10:24. I stopped and gaped at it- I hadn't even realized that it was dark outside, much less that late! Jakotsu noticed my pause and looked back at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I just pointed at the time. Jakotsu took a look at it, whistling softly at the time portrayed.

"Man, I knew it was late, but not that late! Do you think that I could stay over here again tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

We grabbed some Oreo's and milk before heading back to my room. Once arriving back at the room, we promptly stuffed our faces with the cookies, drank all the milk, and started up another round of Mario Kart.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

I yawned as I glanced at the clock in my bedroom. No wonder I was tired- it was 1 o' clock in the morning! The last game Jakotsu and I played was only one player, so I had waited for Jakotsu to finish, then I started my round. It looked like Jakotsu had fallen asleep while I was playing, judging from the soft snores coming from his mouth.

I smiled at his sleeping face, inwardly cooing at the sight. It truly amazed me how in the short time I had known Jakotsu I had come to care for the dark haired teen so much. I felt like I had always known him, and I didn't want to go back to the way it was before I met him.

Jakotsu shifted in his sleep, turning to rest his head on my nearby shoulder. The weight was oddly comforting, and I put an arm around his slim shoulders to hold him in place. My eyelids became heavier and heavier as I sat holding on to Jakotsu. Soon I was fast asleep.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

The next day was spent solely on planning different pranks to carry out on people. Jakotsu and I sat facing each other around the kitchen table, papers strewn all around us. We had been trying to come up with the perfect trick to play on the teachers, and so far we had nothing.

"How about this?" Jakotsu asked, sliding a piece of paper across the table. I picked it up and scrutinized it, looking for flaws.

The picture Jakotsu had drawn on the paper (he was an amazing artist, I found out) was a diagram of the teachers' lounge. It showed a box of donuts on the table, placed just so that any teachers coming through the door would spot them immediately. A string was tied somehow to the back of the box, connected to an airhorn hidden beneath the table. The diagram stated that when the box was opened the string would pull tight, making the airhorn go off and scare the unsuspecting teacher. Everyone knew that teachers secretly lived for donuts, so it had a good possibility of working. After all, who checks to see if a donut box is rigged?

I looked all this over and handed it back to Jakotsu.

"Good, but let's save that for a backup plan. I think we can do better." I said. Jakotsu nodded and we got back to work.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Two hours and many, many sheets of paper later, we had finally come up with the perfect plan. It involved green hair dye, empty shampoo bottles, and the girls' locker room. I grinned just thinking about the many girls who would soon learn to love the color green. They would have to, seeing as it was going to be their new hair color.

After a quick trip to the store, Jakotsu and I sat down to prepare our master plan. Jakotsu pulled out the hair dye, mixing it up while I unscrewed the caps of all the empty shampoo bottles.

Jakotsu poured the hair dye into the bottles and I screwed them back up. We each took half of the total amount of bottles and wrote in the fanciest handwriting we could muster, '_Finesse Shampoo' _on them. We also applied a label on the back stating the directions and properties of the 'shampoo' to make them look authentic. We were of course laughing the whole time.

Once finished preparing the prank, Jakotsu and I sat down on the living room couch to watch TV.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

The next day dawned bright and early. Too early, in fact for me. I moaned at the shaft of sunlight peeking in through the curtains, landing right between my eyes.

I heard Renkotsu moving down the hall, heading towards my room.

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu is here! Get out of bed and hurry up or you'll both be late!" he called through the door.

I gasped- I had totally forgotten that Jakotsu was coming over this morning to plant the fake shampoo in the girls' locker room before class! I scrambled to get ready, trying to pull on my shirt while brushing my teeth and my hair. After a few bumps and bruises, I was dressed, my hair was in its customary braid, and I was racing to the kitchen, where Jakotsu was. I had showered the night before, so I didn't need to worry about that.

I slid into the kitchen, almost falling but catching myself on a chair just in time. Jakotsu was seated in the chair next to my armrest, a slice of toast halfway to his mouth. He looked at me oddly, setting down the toast and folding his hands under his chin.

"So tell me, Bankotsu," he said with a smirk, "Is it normal for you to go to school wearing only boxers, or is it a new fad?"

I quickly glanced down at my pant-less legs before answering,

"I don't have a problem with it, but I should probably put on some pants, huh? I don't want to give the guys at school nosebleeds." Jakotsu rolled his eyes and retorted,

"A little full of ourselves, are we? Might want to watch that head, if it inflates too much you won't be able to fit through the door." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before going back to my room to put on the much-needed pants.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Despite my late start, Jakotsu and I made it to school ten minutes early. We stuck an out-of-order sign on the girls' locker room, waited for the girls in there to come out, then entered phase one of our plan. There was only one phase, but still…

Once placing the 'shampoo' bottles on the shelves in the showers, we snuck out and took down the out-of-order sign. The girls wouldn't be showering until after gym, which was at least four periods away. Jakotsu and I had plenty of time to get away from the scene of the soon to be crime. We did just that, acting casual when we passed another student and snickering when we were alone. The time left till our first class was spent like this, and when the bell rang we raced inside to make it.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

"You have a monomial, binomial, together you get a trinomial. Any questions? Let's move on." My math teacher, Babinski-sensei, droned on. A few students in the class had already fallen asleep thanks to his lecture, and I was about to join them. My eyelids were dropping lower and lower, and they had just closed when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch for the tenth and eleventh graders.

I jerked awake and quickly placed my books into my overstuffed backpack, yawning all the while. I slung it over one shoulder, making my way out the door and to the lunchroom.

I took a peek at today's lunch- supposedly it was curry, but it didn't look like any curry I've ever seen. I could have sworn I saw something swimming around in there. Thankfully Jakotsu interrupted my disgusted staring contest with the mystery food by calling out my name.

I turned and spotted him walking over to me, waving. I grinned at him and waved back, moving towards him. He met up with me halfway across the cafeteria, greeting me before warning,

"Whatever you do, don't eat the curry. We've had someone throw it up, faint from the sight of it, and I think some girl started screaming because she found a dead roach in hers. All of them have been taken to the nurse's office."

I made a face. "Thanks for warning me, but I've never trusted cafeteria food. I stick with soda and chips. Much safer."

Jakotsu grinned. "Want to go find a seat? There might be some benches outside left."

"Sure," I replied. We stopped by the snack and drink machines before going outside. We found an unoccupied bench slightly hidden from view by two trees and sat down to eat.

I opened my bag of chips while Jakotsu brought out a honey bun. We ate silently for a while, until I stared eyeing his food. I hadn't had enough money to get a honey bun and a drink, but apparently Jakotsu did. He must have noticed me staring at his lunch, because after a few moments of my hungry stare he tore off a piece and offered it to me.

I grinned and took it from his hand, offering some of my chips in return. He reached into my bag and brought out a few, placing his honey bun on his lap while he ate the chips. We traded some more, and together we soon finished off both lunches.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

The bell rang once again, signaling that the last class of the day was about to begin. I trudged to gym class, looking forward to seeing Jakotsu again but not in the slightest wanting to fight him like last time.

I immediately noticed that the straw mats and the wooden swords were there again, but there seemed to be a lack of both the padding and the coach. However, Jakotsu was waiting for me by a mat, so I walked over to him, intending to ask him about it.

His answer was that we were supposed to practice over the weekend (I didn't) and shouldn't need the padding. (I didn't) The coach had a doctor's appointment, which he should be getting back from soon, and he hoped that we wouldn't miss him too much. (I didn't)

I shrugged at Jakotsu's answer and sat down on one of the bleachers. Jakotsu sat down next to me and reclined against the bleacher above us. We stayed like that for awhile, or at least I realized that bleachers, when leaned against or sat on, made your butt flat and gave you a crick in the neck.

I said as much to Jakotsu. He thought it was just the funniest thing, hearing those words coming out of my mouth. He was holding his sides from the laughter, and tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. I scowled at him and said,

"I don't see how it was that funny."

Jakotsu tried to get his laughter under control, but failed. "I'm…sorry. It's just that…when you said that…you sounded all… serious and…sincere! I couldn't help it!"

I tried to keep scowling at him, but soon I was laughing along with him. We stopped, however, when the coach finally arrived.

"Now, now, kids, time to get serious." He said. Jakotsu and I snorted under our breath at his words. That class would never get serious, judging from the bimbos that were in it.

After a few more tries, (about 12, actually) Ayuda-sensei finally managed to make the class listen to him. He quickly explained what we were going to do today.

"Now, since you all should have practiced over the weekend, we are going to move on to more advanced techniques. I want everyone to find their previous partner, and they will show you how to them. Disperse!"

We did just that, going over to a mat and getting warmed up.

"I don't really know any of the school's advanced techniques, so I'm going to teach you some of my original ones, okay?" Jakotsu asked.

"Sure! I don't want to be like everyone else, anyway." I replied enthusiastically. Jakotsu grinned and moved into the stance that he used last time-one of his hands level with his shoulder, his other arm by his side, and his knees slightly bent.

"I use this stance to put whoever I'm fighting off guard. It's an original stance, so no one ever recognizes it, and with my hand just hanging beside me, they think that my guard is down when it's really not. It's suprisingly helpful in a real fight. Try to do the same."

I copied his stance, feeling a bit awkward with my hand by my shoulder. I asked Jakotsu why he did it.

The feminine boy laughed and said,

"That's right- you haven't seen Jakotsutou!" I raised an eyebrow at the name. Jakotsu answered my unasked question.

"Jakotsutou is my sword. It's an extending sword, or snake sword. It has blades attached to one another at the tips, and if you slash it the right way it extends and the blades hit anything in their way. It's practically impossible to figure out where it's going next if you're on the receiving end of it. I keep its sheath strapped across my back, so when I reach for it my hand is by my shoulder. Hence the stance. Jakotsutou has saved me many a time."

This time I graced Jakotsu with the raising of both eyebrows. I had never heard of such a sword. Jakotsu laughed at my expression.

"I'll show it to you sometime. Just hope that I never fight you with it."

I grinned cockily and replied,

"Don't say that, now. I know a thing or two, and just so you know, I have my own special sword, too. Its name is Banryuu. It's a giant two-edged sword, and I have to have my own fighting style to use it. Basically I swing it around and move with it. It's actually pretty hard to fight if you haven't mastered it. Which I have, by the way. I just can't fight anybody with it unless I want to kill them. I guess we won't be trying out our swords against each other, then."

Jakotsu gave a 'too true, too true' and we laughed together. We spent the rest of the period reminiscing on the prank that had worked wonderfully. Almost every girl had green as her new hair color. Seeing as we could just do the work later, when Jakotsu had his Jakotsutou to fight with, we spent the rest of the period laughing about the new shade of the girls' hair.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

The rest of the week was spent in the same fashion. I met up with Jakotsu to walk to school with him, then suffered through the first half of classes until lunch, when I met up with Jakotsu again to eat at the same bench, then I suffered through the rest of classes until gym, when Jakotsu and I would pretend that we were working when we were actually laughing at the idiots who still couldn't hold a sword right, and then we would either go over to Jakotsu's house or my house to hang out after school.

And that was the longest run-on sentence I've ever seen.

Anyway, the point is that before I knew it Saturday had arrived and Jakotsu and I had agreed to spend the day at his house. I hoped that Jakotsu would show me his beloved Jakotsutou while I was over there.

I lounged on Jakotsu's couch as he went into the kitchen to get us drinks. He entered the living room once again with two sodas in his hand and he handed one to me before sitting down next to me. We sat in silence until I decided that it was too quiet.

"Hey Jakotsu, you still haven't shown me your room. Can I see it?" It was true- I had been over to his house a lot the past week, but I had yet to see the inside of his room.

Jakotsu sighed, but stood and motioned for me to follow him. I grinned and did so.

My bare feet sank into soft carpet as I stepped into the room. It could only be described in one word-amazing. There was a queen-sized sleigh bed situated in the middle of the room, on which there were mounds and mounds of fluffy pillows. The room was painted a light green, almost aqua color, and the bedspread was cream colored. The pillows on it matched the walls, but the drapes matched the bedspread. A dresser with a mirror above it was sitting in one corner, and a nightstand was beside the bed.

All of one wall was filled with different swords, both wooden and metal, knives, kunai, shuriken, and daggers. They seemed to be surrounding one particular sword- from what I could see of it, (it was in it's sheath) it seemed to get slightly bigger towards the middle, then come back to a point. I walked over to it and asked Jakotsu over my shoulder,

"Is this Jakotsutou? It's impressive."

Jakotsu nodded and came over to where I was standing. He reached out to grab the sword, taking it off the wall. He took it out of its sheath and showed it to me.

It was a magnificent sword, although I still preferred my Banryuu. It had a golden handle on it, and the blade was in good condition. Jakotsu clearly cared for it. Jakotsu led me out to the backyard, where he could show me it in action.

Jakotsu stood in his normal stance, although this time the hand by his shoulder held Jakotsutou. Jakotsu took a deep breath, letting it out before going into a series of complicated moves.

First, Jakotsu moved a bit to the left, away from me, and flicked his wrist. Jakotsutou appeared to extend, and only flashes of light showed where it hit. That and the small crater that appeared in the ground. My eyes widened at the sheer power of it. Jakotsu retracted his weapon, then slashed a downward stroke. An even bigger crater appeared next to the first one. Jakotsu continued to do this for a few more minutes, and each time he attacked the poor ground I tried to figure out where he would attack next. Each time I failed miserably.

Finally Jakotsu stopped, but not before reducing most of the yard to rubble.

"Err…maybe I should have gone a bit easier…" he commented unnecessarily. I nodded mutely. Jakotsu shrugged and turned around, leading the way back into the house.

"So, now that I showed you Jakotsutou, you have to show my Banryuu." He said.

"Sure, but not until tomorrow. It's stored at a dojo by my house, and I don't feel like getting it today." I replied. Jakotsu pouted, but agreed.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Okay, one more chapter done- the longest yet! I wanted to let Jakotsu and Bankotsu have their swords, and this was the only way I could think of.

I'm going to be leaving for camp on Sunday, so I won't be able to write anymore of this story for about two weeks. It'll be awhile before the next chapter is done, but I will do it. You just have to wait awhile. I'll try to get it up as fast as I can, in the meantime.

I hope you liked this chapter! I'm running out of ideas, so if you would like to share any, feel free to do so! I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! This story has become more popular than I thought it would! Ever grateful for your support! Cookies and cream for you all! 


	4. Author's note

I'm out of ideas for this story. I don't want to delete it, so if anyone would like to continue with Alike Opposites, please e-mail me with a sample of your writing, and I will let you have the story. I feel bad for not continuing it, but like I said before, I'm out of ideas and I have no plot for my story. I was just writing on inspiration. Plus, now that school and volleyball season have started, I just don't have time to type it up. Please forgive me for this, but I see no other choice.

Please be willing to take over this story!

Once again, sorry about this.


	5. Banryuu

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey to those people out there who's reading this. I am Mouse Squeaks and I am taking over JakotsuGlomper's story for the time being. Thank you JG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't think JG does either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu's POV

"So, you wanna see my Banryuu today?" I asked as Jakotsu and I met up in the hall. A couple of giggling girls passed as the two walked to their next classes.

"Yeah! And I also have a very good prank to pull… but we gotta get into the girls locker room."

"Um… We do?" I asked.

"Yep!" Jakotsu put on one of those cute smiles he pulled. Obviously, it was a dirty trick he thought up… and it was going to be fun.

During gym,we snuck out and into the girls locker room. He pulled out a dead rat. I looked on as he put the rat in the middle of the locker room and put the girls' bras underneath it. It was hilarious. Sinceneither of us liked girls anyway, it would teach them a lesson they'd never forget. We sniggered and held our laughs until we got out of gym. Screams were heard. Jakotsu and I laughed as we hurried out of the school and jumped the fence as the last bell of the day rang outloud.

"That…-pant-… was rich my friend…-pant-"

"So…-pant-… friggin' hilarious!" I replied as we caught our breaths.

"So… I wanted to see Banryuu."

"This way." Jakotsu followed me into my shed as I pulled out Banryuu, my companion and huge halberd.

"Wow! Its so amazing! You can carry and use this thing?" Jakotsu awed at Banryuu as he tried to pick it up.

"Um, Jakotsu, it's heavy…" I started to say to him as he struggled to pick it up. Jakotsu looked at me and smiled.

"Can you pick it up?" Jakotsu challenged as he stopped trying to raise the sword.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

"Sure." I picked up the heavy sword like picking up a dime. Jakotsu stared in wonder and amazement.

"So strong and handsome…" Jakotsu muttered, for only me to hear. We both laughed it off as we gone inside the house. My brother, Renkotsu, was already making dinner, and talking to his friend, Genkotsu, on the phone.

"I'll see you later." Renkotsu hung up the phone as he looked toward the door we came in.

"Bankotsu, close the goddamn door." Renkotsu bullied as I followed his orders in closing the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Schools around the corner, so I can't write long chapters that much… So I thank you for any reviews you give JakotsuGlomper and I!

Cya around!

-Mouse

-JakotsuGlomper


End file.
